Just to see you smile
by gravitationfiend
Summary: Hi a little Yaoi with our favorite character Tory and Colin. I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Claire-chan: Yay! An OffBeat fic again

Colin: Oh god here she goes again

Tory: we really need to take her pocky away from her

Claire-chan: NOOO! If it wasn't for pocky I wouldn't be writing a possible lemon today now would I?

Colin: gasp

Tory: OH MY GOD!

Claire-chan: Yup!

Colin: can I ask who's going to be on top?

Claire-chan: You have to read to find out. Now tell them I don't own you.

Tory: She doesn't own us.

Colin: Or offbeat...so read and be happy

* * *

Just to see you smile pt. 1

Tory and Colin have been a couple for the last few months. Tory was so happy about them being together. He's been chasing after Colin since he first saw him move in and now he could be together with him. Tory and Colin were holding hands on their walk home enjoying each others company. Colin had a smile on his face; Tory noticed this and blushed.

_"Why is it that every time I see you smile it makes me so happy?"_Tory thought, _"I really do love him but he doesn't say it back to me. I would be really happy if I heard him say that."_

"What's wrong, you seem quiet today?" Colin asked looking a Tory. Tory squeezed his hand, a slight blush across his face. "No nothing's wrong, I just wanted to enjoy having you here with me."

"Oh...well why don't we take the long way home. That way we could spend more time together." Colin said blushing.

"Okay,"

As they walked around the city blocks to Tory's house they chatted lightly about the school day and there plans for the weekend. As usual they would set up a study date and go out to keep the look of them being 'best friends'.

All too soon they were at Tory's house. As usual Colin would come over to keep Tory company. Tory's mom got a promotion at her job so she didn't come home until late, (just how Tory liked it), that way he could be around Colin even longer until he had to leave.

"Well we're home," Tory said as he looked at Colin.

"Yeah well, we have a few hours why don't we finish our home work than we'll think of something to do after," Colin said giving ideas.

"Sure, but I'm already done," Tory replied.

"You really need to stop that I feel left behind."

"Well I'll help you with your work, that way we can waste time,"

"Sure,"

They sat down on the couch and pulled out all of Colin's textbooks to complete his homework. After about two hours they were finally finished. "I'm tired. That work was too hard for me," Colin said as he leaned his head onto Tory's shoulder. Tory blushed but leaned back onto the couch putting his arms around Colin.

"Thanks,"

"No problem Colin," Tory replied and kissed the top of Colin's head. Colin then wrapped his arms around Tory and held him closer.

The sound of a door being unlocked ripped them both from their cozy embrace. _"Damn she's home early!"_Tory thought.

"Hi boys," Tory's mother said as she looked at the boys sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Mrs. Blake,"

"Hi mom, your home early," Tory said hiding his blush.

"Well I got off early so I decided to come home for some rest."

"Oh, okay. We're going to go finish studying," Tory picked up the books and went to his room, "Come 'on Colin." Tory grabbed Colin and went into his room.

"Well that was unexpected," Colin said putting down his book bag.

"Yeah, I feel bad I can't be alone with you today."

"It's okay you'll see me tomorrow," Colin walked over and hugged Tory.

"I know but that means I have to share," Tory replied and hugged Colin back. Colin slowly tilted his head up and kissed Tory on the lips. Soon the kiss got deeper as Tory dipped his tongue into Colin's mouth. All too soon they broke away when the need for air became too great to ignore. Tory left teasing pecks along his cheeks and forehead between breaths of air as Colin sought to get his own lungs in working order. He let his head fall to Tory's shoulder as one of the other boys hands started slowly rubbing his back. Colin saw the clock out of the corner his eye. _"Damnit it'__s 8:3__0, I have to go home, but I really want to go, I want stay here with Tory longer. Oh well I'll just be home late."_

Tory looked down at Colin and he brought them over to his bed. He sat down bringing Colin to sit on his lap. "Do you have to go home now?" Tory said as he saw Colin eyeing the clock.

"No I'll be late; I don't really care what the Dr. says,"

"But you'll be in trouble because of me,"

"I don't care," Colin snuggled into Tory's chest, "As long as I get to be here with you I don't care."

"Colin you have to leave," Tory tried to push Colin up from his chest.

"I don't want to,"

"Colin,"

"Okay I'm leaving,"

Tory got up and helped Colin picking up his homework and put it in his bag. Tory then led Colin out of the room and too the door of his apartment.

"Goodbye Colin," Tory's mom called as she watched Colin leave out the front door with Tory not to far behind.

"Goodbye Mrs. Blake,"

"Mom I'll be right back," Tory said as he closed the door.

"Tory you don't have to follow me to the street, I'll be okay-," Colin didn't finish his sentence as Tory kissed him. At the end Colin heard a soft 'I love you'

"I just wanted to be near you for a while. Bye Colin," With that Tory gave Colin a peck on the cheek and watched Colin cross the street.

Tory closed the door once he saw Colin give a small wave once he got inside.

* * *

Claire-chan: man i'm tired

Colin: you still didn't write a lemon

Tory: Yeah

Claire-chan: I dont care be nice and wait to read the next chapter

Tory: R&R so she'll write the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Claire-chan: Ha this is the next chapter

Tory: I thought you said that I would get some

Claire-chan: Well excuse me for trying to make a story and not smut (maybe next time)

Colin: Could you just finish so that I could go to sleep.

Claire-chan: You know the more you make me mad the more I write you as the uke.

Colin: gasp

Tory: Blushing

Claire-chan: Okay on with the story

* * *

Just to see you smile pt. 2

Colin got home and was greeted bye his Guardian. _"This isn't good he told me to come __straight home today. I'm going to get a lecture for sure.__" _Colin thought as he saw him waiting in the doorway by the stairs.

"I told you to come home,"

"Sorry I guess I forgot,"

"Where were you?"

"I was with a friend," Colin said as he walked past his Guardian.

"You were with that Tory boy again?"

"So what if I was," Colin replied as he walked up the stairs.

"He could be a threat; He could just hurt you so you have to be more careful,"

"Like I care,"

"I don't want you to hang around him anymore,"

"You can't stop me from being around my friend," _"boyfriend"_ he mentally corrected. Colin got to the top of the stairs and turned towards his room.

"I'm not finished talking to you young man," He shouted up the stairs to Colin.

"I think this conversation is over because it's not your business who I'm with,"

"COLIN!"

Colin slammed his door and flopped onto his bed. His cats jumped up onto the bed greeting their owner. "Hi you guys," He said petting the closes cat. "You guys are the only one's who listen when I'm home."

Colin turned over and looked at the clock. _"9:00 only thirteen__ more hours until I can__ see Tory."_With that Colin turned over for a few hours of sleep.

The next morning Colin woke up at 8:00 A.M. "_Well__ I__ have __a__ two hours__ before Tory comes to get me," _Whenever Colin came to stay over on the weekend Tory would come over to help him with his things before they 'hung out'. Colin got out of bed and packed his bag. Then he fed his cats and had breakfast him self. He looked at the clock again, _"only__ 9__:30, a few more minutes."_

Colin then heard a knock on his front door. _"He's here early"_ Colin grabbed his bag and ran to the door. Of course he was right it was Tory at the door ready to pick him up.

"Good morning, Tory,"

"Good morning, Colin,"

"Come 'on lets go, I have a great day planed," Tory took Colin by the hand and led him across the street. Once they entered the empty apartment, they put Colin's bag in Tory's room and left hand in hand down the street.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I was thinking we go to the arcade and then take a walk through the park."

"That sounds great." Colin gave Tory's hand a squeeze and they walked down the street. The day was fun for both of the boys. They were just happy to be together.

Finally they made it to Tory's house about 6:00. _"That was nice seeing him smile today,"_Tory thought as they went into his apartment, "Well are you hungry, I'll make something to eat."

"Since when can you cook. Last time I checked I thought you said 'I don't know how cook'," Colin asked looking at Tory pull out different things from the fridge.

"I've been learning from my mom," Tory replied taking out a pot and adding water.

"Oh. So what are you making?"

"It's a surprise."

"Aww man," Colin sat down watching Tory cook. It was a first for him to see this site. From the looks of it Tory was making ravioli. Once the food was cooked, they sat down and ate. Tory looked at Colin as they ate.

"So how's the food,"

"It's really good, it's nice to learn that you can cook that way I wont have to cook everytime I stay over,"

"Glad to ease your stress. It just shows I can take care of you,"

It was silence for a few moments before Tory spoke, "Is something wrong Colin,"

"No, just thinking about what my guardian said last night,"

"What did he say?"

"He sort of said you couldn't take care of me or you wouldn't care?"

Tory got up and walked over to Colin. He leaned over and wrapped Colin in his arms. "That man should know I would never hurt you ever."

"I know that, but he doesn't," Tory leaned in and captured Colin's lips in a deep kiss. Colin licked Tory's lips wanting him to go further, but Tory stopped him by putting a finger to his lips

"Hmm...I should clean up the kitchen before we do anything else Colin,"

"Sure I'll help you," Soon they cleaned the dishes and put away the extra food for his mom. He then led Colin into his room.

* * *

Claire-chan: that was cute Tory can cook

Tory: blushes

Colin: The world has come to a end

Claire-chan: be nice before your the uke

Colin: Shuts up

Claire-chan: better had. R&R everyone


	3. Chapter 3

Claire-chan: Hi everyone I'm back. I think it's because I'm on vacation from school that I'm writing so much. 

Colin: Or it's because someone gave her too much strawberry pocky.

Claire-chan: NO IT'S NOT!

Tory: just write the story so we can go home.

Claire-chan: Be nice, and this chapter I was going to write that you would get some nookie.

Tory: For real?

Claire-chan: Yup so be nice and tell them I don't own OffBeat

Colin: But you just did.

Claire-chan: Just do it!

Tory & Colin: She does not own OffBeat or us so read and enjoy.

* * *

Just to see you smile pt. 3

Tory pushed Colin into the room and started to kiss Colin as he sat him on the bed. Colin gave a moan ot approval as Tory's hands trailed down his sides.

"I love you," Tory said and he saw Colin smile. _"He's just so cute."_ Tory thought.

Tory's lips descended on Colin's own, the kiss full of determination. Colin moaned as Tory shifted his lips to trail down Colin's neck. His hands lifted to rest on Tory's shoulders, reality coming hazily back to him as he gripped on Tory's shoulder.

"Umm...Tory please be careful because..."Colin started to say as he mumbled the rest, "it's my first time."

"I'll be careful because it's my first time too," Tory blushed as he replied, "Why did you say that, you don't trust me?" He finished whispering into Colin's ear.

"Yeah, I trust you." Colin gasped as Tory's teeth grazed his earlobe. He was pushed down into the sheets of Tory's bed as the other boy settled on top of him. Thoughts of struggling from this being his first encounter were pushed out of his head as Tory kissed him deeply, his tongue roving through Colin's mouth.

_"Damn Tory has one hell of a tongue,"_ Colin thought. Colin moaned into the kiss, his arms rising to circle Tory's neck.

Colin's shirt was being opened and he helped Tory remove it. He kissed Tory back, surprising the other boy as he started to unbutton his shirt. Very rarely was he this forward in their relations but he was learning to be more relaxed around his lover. He wanted to show Tory just how much he cared, how much he wanted to be with Tory in any way he could.

Tory sat back and blushed as Colin threw their shirts to the side. Colin sat up to straddle Tory's lap, kissing him as deeply as he could. Tory's hands grabbed him around the waist and pulled him forward so that their crotches rubbed together. Colin gasped, moaning into Tory's mouth as Tory's hardness pressed against him.

_"When did he get this __experienced?__ I__ thought it was his first time,__"__ thought Colin._

Reaching between them, Colin unbuttoned Tory's pants and tried to tug them down, but it wasn't quite working with his own legs in the way. Tory helped him by lifting Colin's hips and rising slightly on his knees so that Colin could push Tory's pants down. Tory blushed and kicked them the rest of the way off, his movements making him rub against Colin in a way that sent shivers up his spine. With their combined efforts they got Colin's pants to follow suit without Colin getting off Tory's lap.

"Umm...Colin could you lay back," Tory finished saying blushing.

"Okay," Colin said with shaky breath, as he laid down on Tory's bed.

"Could you give me a minute?" Tory asked rising off of Colin.

"Yeah," Colin eyed Tory as he reached into he drawer across the room. He pulled out a bottle of lotion. Colin asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

"Well I don't want to hurt you. It's your first time and I don't want you to be in pain," Tory said as he got back on top of Colin spreading his legs.

"Oh, just don't make it hurt so much okay?"

"Promise," Tory reclaimed Colin's mouth urgently, his hands moving behind Colin and then suddenly below him. He cried into Tory's mouth as a finger pressed inside of him, quickly followed by a second and a third. His arms tightened around Tory's neck and he closed his eyes in concentration, his breath coming in harsh gasps against Tory's shoulder. His lover stretched him, reaching deep inside Colin, his fingers more persistent trying to ease Colin's pain a little. And then Tory's questing fingers found the spot that made Colin see stars and he arched backwards, trying to get closer to the touch.

"Should I keep going?"

It took Colin a second to comprehend the moaned question, his mind hazed with the pleasure of Tory's touch. He felt Tory's hardness brush against his inner thigh and he moaned loudly as he realized what Tory was asking.

"Oh, please, yes!"

That was all Tory needed.

They fell backwards, limbs tangled in the sheets and Tory released his mouth so that they could both gasp for much needed air. Colin hooked his legs behind Tory's back; his back arching as Tory fully entered him. Moans filled the room as Tory thrust inside him, his erection stretching Colin's insides. This was completeness.

Colin never wanted to forget this perfect feeling of being joined completely with his lover, their bodies entwined so tightly that he imaged their souls fusing together in the heat of their passion. The pain was pushed to the back of his mind, ignored in favor of the pure thrill he felt, and the mad passion making him thrust madly up to meet Colin's hits. Tory's hands on Colin's hips guided his thrusts, moving their bodies in an increasingly fast tempo. Leaning up, Colin tried to catch Tory's mouth between wordless cries, meeting and then breaking away as pleasure rocked his body and drove him senseless.

"Colin...I love you." Tory whispered into Colin's ear as his pace increased as he spoke, becoming more needy, more desperate, and Colin's body echoed that need. He was so close, so very close, one more thrust to the core of his being and he was done, screaming Tory's name as they both climaxed together.

Tory twined their fingers together, kissing the other boy tenderly on his cheeks until his breathing slowed. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Colin pulled Tory down so that he could lean his head against Tory's chest. Tory pulled out of Colin's body and rolled to his side, pulling the other boy to rest against his chest. Smiling shyly, Tory stretched downwards to kiss Colin's innocently on the lips. Forcing his nervousness down, Colin looked into Tory's eyes and uttered the phrase that had been on his mind for a while, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to voice.

"I love you."

Tory smiled brightly at him, trailing a hand down Colin's back. "That's nice to hear from you, because I love you too, Colin."

Snuggling into the warmth of Tory's body, Colin let his mind drift into slumber.

* * *

Claire-chan: YAY! I'm done with my Offbeat fic

Tory: I got some

Colin: I cant believe I was the uke

Claire-chan: Next time you can be seme, okay?

Colin: Okay R&R for her

Bye


End file.
